


Too Far Gone

by Twisted_Cravings



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Impregnation, Non-Canon Relationship, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Tragic Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Cravings/pseuds/Twisted_Cravings
Summary: When a F Sole goes to Elder Maxson to try to unify the entire Commonwealth, she's caught off guard and captured, his secret obsession turning her innocent attraction into their personal downfall. Smut Warning: This story is a twisted romance that will contain a graphic non-consensual relationship as well as impregnation and violence, among other things and other characters.





	1. One

 

 

*This is a dark romance filled with twisted smut and violence.

.

.

.

.

.

Elder Arthur Maxson had reservations when he first read Danse’s report on his new field-promoted initiate. While her skills seemed to be exactly what the Brotherhood looked for and he was intrigued by her Vault past, she was the leader of the Minutemen and he wanted nothing getting in the way of Brotherhood values.

But he gave Danse the benefit of the doubt, knowing he would soon be able to meet this “General” and decide for himself if she was worth the trouble or if these Minutemen needed to be taken out. Yet as the Prydwen got closer to the Commonwealth, Danse sent out smaller reports about the Initiate completing her tasks like a seasoned soldier.

Every report was turned in ahead of schedule and there were times where she finished several missions from Danse’s team in a day, no worse for the wear. She managed to track down the missing recon team on her own, and gave a report to Danse shortly after recruitment. The initiate even got the survivor, Paladin Brandis, to rejoin the Brotherhood after his isolation, a feat he found highly invaluable.

And after the Prydwen finally anchored down at the Boston Airport, only a few hours had passed when Danse reported in with the Initiate in tow. The moment he saw her, Arthur knew she was different than the other recruits. She had strode onto the observation deck with a purpose, meeting his gaze as an equal. She wore one of the most well taken care of set of combat armor he’d ever seen on a civilian and what looked to be an array of nice guns that looked far from stock. This woman didn’t come to them because she needed protection. No, he knew from the start that she wanted to be there for bigger reasons then she let on.

Yet Vivian Văduva continuously showed that she was a warrior and was damn good to look at no matter what she did. Arthur wasn’t blind, the BOS uniform clung to her curves like a second skin with icy eyes and unnaturally white hair so unusual it only caught his gaze even more. Everything about that woman seemed otherworldly from the way she talked to how she fought and Maxson was enamored by it.

Early after each recruit was registered into their database, the Elder looked through her files, almost needing to know more about her past. He found himself pleased with knowledge that Vivian was pre-war, frozen through the years of desolation that ravaged humanity. It meant no baggage, there would be nothing holding her back from Brotherhood duties. It meant her ideology came from the same tie Roger Maxson was from. It also meant she would have the healthiest body in the entire wasteland, perfect for survival and perfect for bearing strong, capable children.

Out of curiosity, and nothing more he told himself, Maxson listened in to the Minutemen broadcasts and could even say he was impressed with the work she did with them there. This side of Vivian, the General, worked on keeping her people safe. Anyone allied to her had protections and areas around were constantly kept under guard. Her work with the Minutemen actually helped out his recon and scribe teams, something else he wasn’t about to take for granted. Not when most Wastelanders would rather try wait till his men die to steal their equipment. Out of curtesy, he began sending vertibird teams out to the locations the Minutemen were called to as unofficial and unannounced backup.

It didn’t take long for desire hungered to make her his. Arthur wanted Vivian leading at his side and writhing in his bed, no other woman satisfied his fantasies like her.

What agitated Maxson, however, was how it didn’t take long for him to start disliking her relationship with Paladin Danse. Danse knew better than to fraternize with his men but that didn’t stop the same look of yearning lust from appearing on his face when the Paladin thought no one was paying attention. Arthur wasn’t even fond of her other companions, several mercenary-type of men and women that always enjoyed her company a little too much in his opinion. There was even a damn ghoul that followed her around taunting his other soldiers while staring plainly at Vivian’s ass.

He knew he was getting territorial over a women he had no claim on and being the Elder, he couldn’t- wouldn’t- let anything fog his mind or get in the way of his positon. So all he did was watch, wait, and plan. He wanted the Brotherhood to see her in good enough standing to accept her as the Elder’s wife but wanted to make sure she was on the right path before even trying to pursue anything.

And while it was uncertain if she would accept him, Maxson had found himself catching Vivian staring him only to hastily turn away when she would notice he was watching her, she would ask about his past, pause by his room on the command deck every time she came and went. It wasn’t much to go on but it kept his desire for her burning.

Which he felt was partially to blame when he let Danse live. Arthur was enraged that night she walked out protecting that synth, outright yelling at him and demanding that he listen to her. It went against everything he stood for, everything he fought for, but he compromised- for her- and lied to all of his men. He broke his own oath to keep her with the Brotherhood, or more accurately, with him.

That was the night he vowed nothing would stop him from making her his. To ensure her rise to his side, she was given the title of Paladin along with it’s perks. Maxson wanted her closer to him, and her upgraded suit and the lack of a personal commanding officer only increased their interaction. She went on to continue her work as if nothing had ever happened, her persistence almost seeming to increase. His pride, respect, and lust for her only grew as the weeks went by.

Though Arthur could say he was surprised when Vivian strolled into the command deck asking to speak with him privately. She told him it was important but it wasn’t something she wanted everyone to hear. It was enough to stir his interest, make him almost hopeful he could convince her to spend the night with him and go on from there.

He had his share of women over the last few years but nothing he wanted for longer than a night.

Vivian was different. Maxson wanted her. He wanted her to want him, to stay with him. And that was something he had never dealt with before. It stirred more inside than he was comfortable with.

So he had one of the better bottles of liquor out and sat in the on the couch beside his bed, already a glass in hand, as he waited for Vivian.

Sip after sip went by and before he knew it, Arthur was pouring another glass for himself, using the alcohol to calm his nerves. After a third glass was poured and underway, he heard a knock on the door, her voice muffled as she called out to him.

“Come in, Paladin.” Arthur responded business-like, standing to greet her. She was without weapons and armor, her dark Brotherhood uniform her only protection. While she still donned her General hat, he couldn’t help but notice her lack of aviators and bandana; a sign of trust and peace onno her part.

“I appreciate you talking with me on such short notice Elder. I wouldn’t be bothering you like this if it wasn’t important.” Vivian entered, meeting the Elder’s gaze. She was speaking with him like the General, not Paladin, a subtle but noticeable enough change in that only made Arthur wonder more.

He nodded, leaning against the railing to the foot of his bed. “By all means, Paladin Vivian, my door is open to you at any time.” Maxson flickered his eyes over her body for a brief second, lust ridden thoughts making him smirk as she closed the door behind her.

“Thank you.” Vivian said turning back to him, hesitating before she spoke. “This… this is difficult. Please, just hear me out and bear with me, Elder. Please.”

“Of course, Paladin.”

“Well.” She took a deep breath, sighing on exhale. As she spoke, Vivian stepped in closer. “I told you before that I joined the Brotherhood in hopes of finding my son because the Institute had him. Well, I had found him that first trip there.”

Maxson had straightened out, slightly tensing up as he met her gaze. This wasn’t the topic he was expecting but he hoped for her sake, her son wasn’t harmed, though it was presumed the child was dead. “You never said anything of it,”

She looked pained as she murmured, “That’s because Shaun- he isn’t… a baby anymore. He’s, physically, more than twice my age.” Vivian looked down and took another deep breath before looking boldly into Maxson’s eyes. “He’s the Director of the Institute now. He begged me to work with him, to give them a chance so I did. He has recently named me his successor.”

Arthur locked up, dark blue eyes narrowing at the Paladin. He wasn’t sure how to register what she had said, but it sounded like pure treachery. He recalled everything she had done for them and started drawing new conclusions out of them as she continued on.

“I want you to know that this war doesn’t have to happen. You have heard a lot of rumors but nothing from the actual source about the Institute. I can tell you the truth about them, help you understand. There are innocent people here and down there that don’t need to die and-“ Vivian broke off with a lamented sigh. “I will _not_ turn on my son. I don’t want to be forced to turn on you. Not when I’m trying to prot-“

Maxson snapped forward, blind rage seething as his hand wrapped around Vivian’s throat and lifted her off the ground. She was caught off guard, the Elder’s grip getting tighter and tighter. He almost saw red, not wanting to hear a traitor’s excuses and more than willing to execute her however he saw fit. But he didn’t want her dead. No, he put much into her already. he was going to give him what he had been wanting for a while now, then could die like the defector she was for all he cared.

He held her like that, up in the air as she struggled and tore at his hold until her face got red and eyelids began to flutter close. When Vivian fell limp, he tossed her onto his bed like a ragdoll. He was on her in seconds, tearing her uniform open and ripping it off before she regained consciousness.

Completely bared, Arthur had a moment to finally appreciate her full body, nearly completely untainted from the Wasteland, save a few scars. He ran his hands over her breasts, he was almost shock and how soft she was; no other woman nowadays could ever look or feel like this. She was practically a pre-war pinup.

And now she was his and his alone.

Already aching, Maxson hurried to grab an extra pair handcuffs he kept in his desk, locking Vivian’s arms to the railing at the head of the bed. She would be able to twist and move her legs, but she wasn’t going anywhere.

Satisfied with his work, the Elder pulled a nearby chair closer to the bed and sat with a bottle of whisky. He watched her, a riddle of possession, anger, betrayal, lust, and regret swirling through him as he drank and waited.

Arthur couldn’t kill her, there was so much he had invested into her already, it would be a waste. Vivian was still the perfect person to bear the Maxson heir, she just needed to learn where her loyalties lie.

* * *

 


	2. Two

*This chapter is a lot of rough smut, I hope I portrayed what went on in my mind well enough.

.

.

.

.

.

Vivian came to with a start, everything around her dark. She instantly tried to sit up but found her arms bound above her head and half a second later she realized she was naked. Panic set in as she tried to pull at the metal around her wrists, jumping with gasp when the Elder’s deep voice rang out, low and ominous. “Don’t bother.”

She froze and looked, making out a figure sitting a few feet away, drinking from a bottle. She wasn’t daft; there was only one thing the Elder could want with her like this and it made her heart start pounding for more than one reason.

Sure, she had found herself taken by the Elder when she had met him, he was a few years younger than she was supposed to be, but he held himself with a certain confidence that was very masculine and full of that ‘alpha male’ testosterone, almost like Nate had. He was definitely a military man, and while she might have disagreed with some of his views, she could respect and admire how he led his men.

And she might have been caught looking too long at the clear muscle under the Elder’s coat, or how different his dark blue eyes were to hers. It didn’t help that she loved a man with a beard and, despite his age, he had a deep voice that she found a little erotic at times.

But Vivian was smarter than to try and flirt with a man that led either one of the biggest threats or greatest allies in the Wasteland. Not when the Minutemen and Railroad were counting on her to keep their dozens of settlements and outposts safe. And her son… She didn’t want to make unnecessary risks that could cost her the lives of good men and women.

And she already had a complex about letting herself go all the way with any one. Sure, Vivian had fooled around to some extent with a few of her companions but she could never get over the feeling that she was betraying Nate. She had just assumed her body and mind would let her know when she was ready to move on and she hoped she would have someone she could rely on and trust by then.

Of course Maxson planned on taking that from her.

She heard him clank his drink down, making her jump. “You’ve committed treason, Paladin. That’s punishable by death.”

As her heart began thudding harder, Vivian spat into the dark, “I’m trying to save your men! Listen to reason Elder-“

“Listen to the words of a traitor?” Maxson scoffed as he stood and stepped closer, glaring down at her bound form. He had been sitting in the dark drinking for a decent amount of time and the slur was clear in his voice. “You’re trying to help the very thing I set out to destroy! After I put so much into you….” He lifted his hand, trailing calloused fingers across her abdomen, slowly moving up between her breasts to grasp at the base of her neck. “My time will not be wasted.”

Vivian’s breath hitched and she tried to twist away, pale eyes trying to find his gaze. “Dammit, Maxson, you don’t want to do this!”

He had scoffed a laugh. “Like you are in any position to order me around. You’re not general in here.” The Elder had released Vivian’s throat, sliding the hand down to cup her left breast. He chuckled darkly when he felt her jump. “Now, you’re going to be a good girl for me, a perfect little pet. If not, I turn you over as the traitor you are and then your best hope is a bullet to the brain.” He slid his other hand down to her mound, a gasp that sounded more like a whimper escaping his captive’s lips as he slowly started teasing her clit.

Her voice was shaky, but Vivian bit back and kicked, “You brand me as a traitor when you haven’t even listened to me? I’m trying to _save_ your men. You do this and I can’t promise peace.” She desperately was trying to avoid his heated touch but knew how hopeless it was. The moment she shifted close to the wall he had a death grip on her thigh and her body was right back to the edge of the bed. “God damn you, Elder!”

With an agitated snarl, Maxson lifted himself on the bed, his clothes already taken care of, and straddled Vivian before she could try and twist away again. “You’re words mean nothing to me. You are mine now to use as I please, treacherous dog!”

Vivian tried to arch her body and kick him off but he was built like an ox and no amount of exercise would change the fact that she was naturally petite. “I belong to no one, God damn you!” He was already rock hard and pressed tight against her groin, which only made her panic and struggle even more.

Arthur let out another rumble before he had his fingers wrapped around her throat again. “If you don’t want to be mine then I can give you to the mercy of my men to be used until your body breaks apart over time. Then I’ll throw your defiled carcass over the ship for everyone down below to see.” He let go, letting his captive breathe again.

She was stupefied into silence. Vivian didn’t know what to think, she didn’t know how to get out of this- didn’t think she could. She was startled out her silence when Maxson shifted, moving so his legs were on either side of her shoulders. She tried to think of something to say to deter him but for once, her mind drew a blank.

“You bite me and I swear it’s the last thing you’ll ever do. Fight me and I’ll rip a new goddamn hole through your throat.” Maxson snarled, grabbing a fist full of Vivian’s hair.

“I won’t forgive you for this.” Vivian shook her head, wanting to fight back but her mind had already accepted the cold truth of what was to come. The irony is that she had fantasized about various wild encounters between them, had wanted to be the one to please this supposed untouchable Elder, but Vivian never wanted it like this. In those few seconds, she wanted to think she had a choice, suffocate and choke or try to get it over with? She decided to make it easier on herself.

When she felt the tip of Maxson’s head brush against her lips, she complied, realizing a little late that he was bigger than the average man. She inhaled as he pushed in, using the tip of her tongue to slide across the thick vein on the underside of his shaft before flattening it against his cock. The pleasurable hiss from Maxson was almost satisfying to her, almost urging her on. Before he even began to move, Vivian had starting to slowly bob her head, hating herself for how his raspy moan made her body flush.

“Turn’s out you can listen, you fucking slut.” Before she could pull back to bite back a response, Arthur had both hands in her hair are started forcing himself down her throat. Without the use of her hands, she was trapped, gagging as she tried to find some semblance of a rhythm. She could barely find a second to pull in a breath in his frenzied assault. “That’s right, you little whore,” he tossed his head back with a groan, getting lost in the feeling as he used her head like a toy.

Vivian was desperate for air, doing everything she could to try and pull back to breathe. He felt thicker than most pf her previous encounters , which made it more difficult to keep up with him. When it was almost too much for her to bear, Maxson jerked out, a slick pop filling a moment of silence as he glowered down, the tip of his cock just barely touching her puffy lips.

She hoped he could see well enough to see the animosity in her eyes, but she was greedily taking the moment to fill her lungs with air to say anything.

Arthur laughed at her, cold and taunting, before he grabbed her hair again and forced her lips apart. It almost seemed like all Vivian could do was hold her mouth open and take the brutality, involuntary noises escaping around his cock, each stroke sliding his manhood down her throat. She could feel her own spit sliding down her chin as his pace picked up and his fingers bit harder into her skull.

He was getting close, Vivian could feel it in the way he throbbed against her tongue, heard it in the low, gruff and breathless moans. She hated herself for getting aroused at the little things, even after all of this. It felt like her body was betraying her.

But still, Vivian used her tongue to stroke Maxson, feeling the thick vein on the underside of his shaft throb as his muscles tightened up. With a quick motion, he had himself buried down her throat, not giving her any other option but to swallow his cum.

When he finally pulled away from her, Vivian choked for air, gasping and sputtering as she tried to gather her bearings. Maxson had slid down, back to straddling her below the hips, his expression unreadable in the dark. She could feel his hands trailing down from her neck, running slowly over her breasts and the curve of her waist. “Maxson, please,” she had to clear her throat. “Don’t do this.”

He scoffed, sliding the pads of his thumb over her clit, a smug chuckle when he felt her jump. “You had the mercy of my patience when you were loyal. You get nothing now. Not when you throw away everything I have done for you!” His words ended with a snarl, fingers dipping into her heated core.

Vivian gasped, instinctively arching her hips. “Don’t…” she whispered, pulling at the cuffs.

The smirk was clear in his tone as Arthur taunted Vivian. “You’re all but dripping, you damn whore. You’re pathetic.” He pushed his fingers in deeper before sliding out, using her own moisture as lubricant as he teased with her sensitive nub.

Vivian found herself squirming in his grasp, gasping as his touch became rougher. “Damn you, stop!” she tried sounding harsh but her words came out breathy and weak. She was pathetic.

“I’ve waited too long for this…” he muttered, grabbing her hip with one hand and using the other to stroke himself as he rubbed his dick along her juices. His breath was getting more erratic, fingernails digging into her flesh. “I’ve bent over backwards for you, made sure you had access to the best of the best, threatened my position to keep your filthy synth alive. I deserve this,” he pushed apart her legs, moving them over his shoulders and positioned himself at her entrance, done with fooling around. With a single, hard thrust, he filled Vivian “You deserve this!” he nearly roared.

She arched, a whimper-like cry as he pushed against her cervix. It had been so long since she had been stretched like this and it hurt. But Maxson was keeping her pinned down with his larger body, leaning across her to bury his face in her neck.

But it was only a few seconds before Arthur began moving, making sure he hit deep with every stroke. It had been a long while since he had taken a woman to bed and he had been fantasizing about fucking this particular woman ever since he had met her. He picked up the pace, needing more, wanting Vivian screaming beneath him.

Arthur dragged his teeth across her shoulder and along her collar bone before getting down to the swell of her breasts. He wanted his marks all over her body, a stamp for everyone else to see. “You’re mine,” he growled in her ear before leaning back, moving like a piston as he arched her hips with one hand and used the other to rub against Vivian’s clit.

She gasped sharply, the sensation unwarranted but pleasurable, much to her chagrin. He use a rhythm that kept her on edge, that had her panting, whimpering and moaning as she cursed him in her mind. It wasn’t fair, he was getting her off and it was wrong, so, so wrong. “I fucking hate you,” she hissed between her teeth, getting too close to losing herself.

“You’re going to come for me, little pet. When you do you better scream my name,” his words were practically a growl.

Vivian was mortified with herself for how he affected her, getting her hotter and closer to bursting. “You can- fuck… o-off!” she all but moaned in between each thrust, her body arching into his.

“Don’t lie, you fucking whore, you love this.” He got more aggressive with his hand, tearing a ragged cry from the Paladin. “Scream my name or I’ll stop this and go back to fucking you like the toy you are.”

Vivian couldn’t think, couldn’t focus. She could barely register that the noises filling the room were from her, the way Maxson was moving against her with his hand had gotten to the point of overwhelming. “Ah! I wo- ahhh!” She wanted to resist so badly but it was futile. Her body took over, grinding against Maxson’s hand as she yanked on the handcuffs.

“Scream for me,” he ordered, driving harder. “ _Scream_!”

She lost herself for a moment, arching into the body still moving harshly against her, her head thrown back into the bed the Elder’s name tore from her lips in a blinding orgasm. “Ar- _thur_!” She was writhing under his assault, his name chanted as breathless whimpers amongst nearly incoherent words. She was riding the sensations out, moving with Maxson until fatigue set in. She felt him pull back, an achy emptiness filling her as he slid out.

“Good girl,” he murmured full of taunting approval at her limp form. Her vigorous reaction was a surprise but the Elder was far from done. He pushed both of her legs to his right side, twisting her hips so she was bent sideways on the bed. Gripping her exposed hip, he pushed himself inside of Vivian without warning, the long, low moan breaking free from his captive was tantalizing. Arthur wasted no time before he started fucking her again, the angle making it easier for him to hit her deeper and harder.

Vivian laid there, unable to anything but take the beating. Her cries were on every thrust, a mix of euphoria and anguish. She was beyond humiliated at this point but there was no real point in fighting him. He had already won, it seemed. But acceptance didn’t stop how the pain blended too much into pleasure. No, nothing could stop the self loathing Vivian had at her lewd response.

Maxson had his fingers imbedded in her side, pulling her into his every move, his pace brutal. “That’s a good little whore,” he spat venomously, tearing into her faster. “Take it. Take it like the bitch you are.” With a final thrust, he buried himself inside of Vivian, cock throbbing as he spilled wave after wave of his seed.

He dropped down beside her panting, body half covering hers. Her hands were still locked above her head, her small frame flushed against his. She was breathing hard, breaths sounding like quiet sobs.

“Good little pet,” Arthur murmured against her neck as he started grinding slowly against Vivian. He cupped a breast, grinning in the dark as he felt her shiver. “I’ll keep you yet,”

“You can’t keep me here forever.” She whispered hollowed words, trying to adjust her arms.

He chuckled low, “Like you’ll be able to run from me with my child in your belly.”

Maxson’s words slapped reality at her and she started thrashing. “No! I won’t let you! Fucking sick bastard!”

Arthur struggled with her for only a second before using his brute strength to keep her down, flipping lithe body over and mounting her ass.

“Get off of me!” she hissed, unable to move much under his weight.

“This is how easy it is to fuck you.” He positioned himself at her entrance again, slick and dripping already, and shoved in hard. He pounded her into like a rabid dog, fingers leaving bruises as they held onto her hips. “This is how fucking easy it is to turn you into my personal cum dumpster.” He spat in her ear.

Vivian was crying out, sobbing screams as he drove in, every stroke buried balls deep. She was pleading with him to stop but her words were jumbled and broken.

“This is what you get for fighting me,” Arthur growled, slapping Vivian’s ass as he continued fucking her heartlessly. “This is what you get for betraying the Brotherhood!” He brought his hand down again, the smack louder than her cry of pain. “For betraying me!” he snarled, another loud crack filling the room as drove into her in a frenzy.

Maxson leaned into her, biting into his captive’s neck and shoulders leaving more red marks along her paler skin. “Sing for me, Paladin. You fucking little slut,” he kept murmuring filthy things to her, degrading her as he claimed her.

It went on too long for Vivian, her body burning in agony by the time he was close. She was helplessly screaming during the assault, his movements getting harder as he neared another climax. When he filled her, Arthur bit into her shoulder cursing, falling all but limp onto her as he finished.

“You.” He paused, panting. “Aren’t going anywhere.” Sliding to the side of Vivian, Arthur rested his arms behind his head casually.

As his breathing evened, Vivian got frustrated and started pulling at the handcuffs; she felt filthy and her arm were already sore, like the rest of her body.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’d stop.” The Elder warned.

“Everything hurts, Maxson.” She retorted with a sigh. “Can’t you just-“

“I don’t care.” Arthur replied coolly. “If you were smart you’d get rest while I allow you to.”

Vivian inhaled sharply, wanting to fire back but sighing when she saw no point. Her insides ached, the way she was positioned just made it more uncomfortable and painful. She really didn’t want to get him started again. He was right and she loathed him all the more for it. “I hate you.” She whispered.

Maxson ignored her, seeming to fall asleep effortlessly.

Angry tears began to build up in the corner of Vivian’s eyes as she shifted to find the best way to try and sleep in the cuffs. In all of her fantasies, none ever left her this battered and dejected. She felt like she scorned the memory of Nate with her submission to the Elder, it didn’t matter that he forced it upon her, she could have done more to resist. She didn’t need to scream his name like that. Vivian felt like a whore.

But she was infuriated with Arthur Maxson as much as she was disappointed and ashamed with herself. She should let her son and the Railroad blow them up, watch everything he built up burn. But she couldn’t do that to the innocent men, women and children that were devoted to actually seeing a better future. She wasn’t heartless.

Vivian knew that when, not if, she got away, she would still try to protect the Brotherhood as best as she could and that tore her apart inside.


	3. Three

.

.

.

.

.

Sleep should have come easy for Arthur that night; he had the woman he wanted, his bloodline secured, and secrets to the Institute laying right next to him. With a drunk and sated body, he should have passed right out.

But guilt was easing it’s way into his afterthoughts, making him regret how he acted. He pretended to sleep but he heard her sobs, felt the way her body trembled. Arthur knew she was hurting in more ways than one because of how rash he had behaved. He was conflicted, letting personal fantasies cloud his vision.

Vivian was a traitor that deserved death but for his own selfish needs, she was going to live as the ‘Elder’s wife’. He kept telling himself it was already too good for her, that he was already too merciful. Let her be in pain and suffer for her betrayal. Her past accomplishments meant nothing if she did it to keep his enemies protected.

Arthur was already planning on how to keep her on lockdown and how to keep her behaving all while having to tell himself she deserved every damn cruelty he wanted to lay out.

But no matter what ran through his mind, Maxson couldn’t relax until he felt Vivian stop shaking and crying. It messed with him to know he caused that kind of distress as much as he wanted to be the one to bring Hell to her life on Earth. It was an unsettling combination that left him chanting ‘ _no mercy_ ’ to himself as he fell asleep.

Arthur woke up before dawn like he did every morning, only this time, he was on his side curled around a sleeping Vivian, a morning erection pressed tight against the curve of her ass. He found the sensation pleasant for a moment, her smaller frame fitting comfortably against his even with her arms bound.

She was finally fucking his.

It had been too long since he had gone to bed with, let alone woken up with, a woman next to him. And now he had the pleasure of knowing that the body beside him was for his indulgences alone. Maxson started running his hand along Vivian’s exposed side, taking a sort of territorial pride with every bruise and bite mark he saw marring her creamy skin.

Just thinking about it made him hotter, made him want to feel her again.

She was still out, making it easy to pull Vivian tight against his muscled form and move his hand down the front of her pelvis. Maxson grazed his fingers across her clit and into her folds still finding her slick from his seed from that precious night. He teased with her more, pleased with the soft, involuntary sighs she made and the way she arched her body into his.

But Arthur was impatient, grabbing her hip and guiding himself back to her entrance, wasting only seconds before he push his full length inside.

Vivian cried out as she awoke to the feeling, disoriented and instinctively moving with the man behind her. She tried to move her arms, their restrictions only further fogging her mind.

But Maxson didn’t wait for her to gather herself, fingers digging into her side as he started grinding and thrusting, her breathy moans only getting him more aroused. “Aren’t you a good girl today, you fucking slut.” He taunted in her ear, voice deep and full of contempt.

He could practically feel the way Vivian’s body tensed, her sudden, panicked realization amusing a dark side of the Elder. Before she could try and struggle, Arthur bit down on the curve of her neck, savoring the broken cry of pain.

“Don’t fight me, whore. You were loving this just a second ago.” Maxson whispered cruelly, driving into her harder. He let go of her hip to rub her clit, a sob-like cry tearing free from his captive. He could feel the way her muscles clamped down around his dick and he knew that he was getting her to scream again.

Vivian was whimpering and moaning unintelligible words, pulling against the cuffs but otherwise submitting to the Elder’s assault. What could she really do at this point to fight him? She was barely even coherent enough to bite back responses as he humiliated her verbally and physically.

Maxson could hear how she was panting, felt how she was writhing. “That’s it, You better come for me, Vivian.”

To her, his voice sounded like pure sin, enough to bring her to the edge of another surrender. “No,” she moaned as her toes curled and she arched into the Elder’s body

His fingers seemed to know exactly where they needed to be to keep her from exploding. “You know what to do, pet.” He rasped, getting close himself, but the Elder found it tantalizing to tease her.

Vivian wanted to curse and scream at Maxson but her body had given in, riding his hand as he fucked her, her whimpers quiet as she breathed his name.

“Louder!” he barked, slamming his hips into hers.

“Arthur! God, please- just- _ah_!” she cried out, body flushing with euphoria as Maxson came with her.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he groaned while burying his face into her white hair. He stilled for a moment, relishing the way Vivian felt around him. “Good girl,” he purred, kissing and nipping at her throat.

Vivian simply laid there limp, silently tearing herself apart. She came even more shamelessly this time, she let him win yet again.

Maxson slowly pulled away from his captive with a sigh and a dark look in his eyes. He didn’t seem to look at her as he moved over to the metal shelving across from his bed. He pulled out a fresh uniform and went across his room to the small, curtained off bathroom in the front corner. He took ten minutes at most to quickly rinse off and get his uniform on When he turned back around to get his coat, more shame hit him hard. She hadn’t moved an inch since he got up, the way she was left lying reminded him of a broken doll.

Maxson locked his jaw as he pulled the jacket on, speaking as if nothing had happened. “You will be on lockdown. As far as anyone is concerned, you're injured from a mission. Residential access only and if I see you around power armor or weapons, I will retaliate.” He paused to see if Vivian held any reaction but she still didn’t move. “You disobey me or try to start anything, you’ll be outed to the entire ship as the traitor you are and I promise you that you won’t make it very far.”

Nothing. It barely even looked like Vivian was breathing. He scowled and stepped over to his bed. Grasping her arm, Maxson unlocked the cuffs, noticing the way she flinched when he touched her. She didn’t even move when he let her go, and the lack of life in her disturbed him.

He knew she was a proud warrior, that was part of why he had been taken by her. To see her like that, to know he cause it didn’t bode well with the man he thought he was.

But he was past that. He had to be. No other choice.

Arthur turned without another word and left, suddenly needing to get away from Vivian. He let the door swing behind him with a slam, thankful he got up so early. It usually meant there was less people to deal with and he had enough of his mind without mundane chitchat.

Deciding he wasn’t hungry, Maxson made himself coffee while everything that could go wrong with keeping the Paladin ran through his mind. Vivian was one hell of a soldier and he didn’t want to lose that asset, along with not wanting her far from him now in general.

All it took was once and felt addicted to her, but damn it all, he couldn’t get attached to a woman he knew hated him. She was a flight risk that could put a knife in his back or end up dead and he couldn’t have anything other than what he had planned. Vivian just needed to stay put long enough for his heir to be born. That was all that mattered now.

Arthur finished his drink and left the mug behind, heading up to his command deck to await Captain Kells for the first wave of orders to be put out.

When the older man walked in a little later, their routine went on as usual with a few status reports of the ship and missions that were completed yesterday. If the Captain had heard him last night, he didn’t show it but tried to make his morning meeting more abrupt. Before Kells turned to leave however, Maxson stopped him.

“I also need every guard aware of Paladin Vaduva’s current status. She’s being kept to the ship until her injuries fully heal and she’s not what one would call compliant about it. She’s restricted to the residential areas, absolutely no power armor or weapons. I don’t need us losing one of our best solider here in the Commonwealth due to her misplaced pride.”

“Of course, Elder. Similar to how we have Brandis under watch?”

Maxson nodded with a slow smirk. “Exactly. Only Paladin Vaduva seems more disorderly and mischievous about this than Paladin Brandis ever was, so make sure she isn’t sneaking around. Understood?”

“Of course, Sir.”

“I have given her access to my bathroom while she heals but still report to me if she comes and goes. Just in case.”

“Very well, Sir. I’ll make sure Vivian’s watched well enough, she wont be sneaking off to kill herself any time soon.”'ll

As he watched Kells leave, Arthur felt smug. There was no way Vivian could escape the ship without either a vertibird or a power armor suit and she was never getting her hands on either one.

But if he knew his soldier, she wasn’t going to just stop when she realized she was being watched. Vaduva was probably the most resourceful person he had ever met, aide from the Vault Dweller he met a child that saved Lyons’ ass more than they should have. With an amused scoff, he briefly wondered if he was so drawn to Vivian because she reminded him the vaultie that he had first admired when he was a kid.

But now, the next move was hers to make and was eager to see what she was going to do. He just hoped she had enough sense to not force his hand any more than she already has.


	4. Four

.

.

.

.

.

Vivian didn’t want to move, she hurt too much. But the pain hurt more mentally than it ever could physically. She didn’t want to have to get up and face the reality of the last twenty four hours and she definitely didn’t want to have to face her own demons.

Betrayal rang deep in her heart against Maxson and against herself for Nate. She had trusted the Elder, had honestly believed would have been able to at least talk with him before he lashed out. But what stung the most was how her own body just gave in to him as if her husband’s corpse met nothing.

But as much as she wanted to, Vivian couldn’t just give up. She didn’t allow Kellogg to break her and she damn sure wasn’t about to let Maxson have that privilege. It took her longer than it should have, but the General finally brought herself to sit up, cringing as her insides throbbed.

She took a long, deep breath as she sat on the edge of the bed and gathered herself together, absentmindedly rubbing her chaffed wrists. Her pale eyes crossed the room, taking in his armament containers and bathroom on the other side of the middle table, dresser and couch on her side and what could only be her uniform crumpled in a pile by the bed.

At the very least, Vivian was alone and could clean the filth from her body and start getting back into her own skin. She lifted her arm to check the time when she realized that her Pip-Boy was missing from her arm.

“That son-of-a-bitch!” She hissed, jumping up ready to storm through the door. But she as soon as she stood, her head swooned from rising too fast and Vivian made herself sit down.

She needed a fucking plan. None of her stuff was with her and she doubted Maxson would let her get it. However, the way the Elder had spoke, it seemed like she was still allowed to move about the Prydwen which gave her options. But she wouldn’t have that ‘grace’ without being watched, that much was certain.

“Fuck!” Vivian cursed, running her hands through her messy hair. Taking another deep breath, she stood slower, figuring the first step was to get clean and into clothes.

Moving over to the shower with a sigh, she turned the water on hot and let it pour down her battered frame. She had noticed bite marks across her breasts, something she once took pride in with Nate but it just hurt to know it was Maxson's. He didn’t deserve that kind of visual claim on her. It was bad enough he came inside of her twice, she didn’t need anything else to remind her of what he did.

When she was done, the only towel there was to dry up with was his, much to her chagrin. But Vivian was hasty to get out of room and wasted little time in drying up. She didn’t realize her suit was ripped until it was on, showing way more cleavage than the uniform was supposed to. Scoffing but doing what she could with the buckles, Vivian managed to get most of her breasts covered and figured she could just find another in her size.

Glancing back at Elder’s personal weapons cache, she hoped to get something useful but found every damn container locked. And without her own stuff, she couldn’t unlock a damn thing. “Godammit!” Vivian kicked the metal cabinet.

She need to get into her room. If the General was honest with herself, she needed a lot of things but one step at a time.

Vivian exhaled as she grasped the door handle, not entirely sure what she should expect. Her anxiety rose as it turned and she stepped into the hall.

But everything was the same. Everyone was doing what they normally do, and no one, save the guard that saw her leaving the Elder’s room, noticed her and they didn’t seem to care enough to raise a gun.

So Vivian walked over to her quarters and tried to enter but found herself locked out. “Are you fucking kidding me?” She tried forcing in the door but that was useless.

“Paladin?” a voice rang out from behind her and she jumped, instantly reaching for her sidearm that wasn’t there. Captain Kells was walking over to her casually from his room, an amused smile on his lips.

“Uh, yes, Sir?” Vivian wasn’t sure how she should respond she didn’t fucking know what Maxson had told everyone.

“First off, I must say that I appreciate how much you’ve thrown yourself into our cause but even the best soldiers need time to heal. Don’t be too upset with the Elder for these restrictions.” Kells leaned beside her with a key ring an unlocked her door.

She was a little dumbfounded at the Captain’s words but followed him into her room, needing some kind of answers.

Looking pointed at the Paladin, he started speaking again. “Remember, no weapons, no power armor, no getting off the ship. Not until you’re healed and cleared for duty.”

“No- what?” Vivian stuttered and he seemed to get a little impatient.

“You heard me. Don’t make me tell the guards to watch you even more. I know for whatever reason you like to be out in the field but you need to let yourself get better. Injuries are no laughing matter, soldier. Now grab what you need for the day, the rest of your gear will stay locked up until later.” When he saw Vivian’s exasperated expression he continued a little softer. “We just want to make sure you don’t try and run off into a fight again when you need rest. Though you wouldn’t be the first to try stunts like that, we can’t afford to lose you to pride.”

“Of course not,” Vivian replied sarcastically. That bastard really thought this shit out, didn’t he? Vivian tried to look relaxed as she grabbed an extra uniform and what looked to be personal-use items to the Captain.

But only the naïve thought that there was only one use for bobby-pins, a brush, a lighter and cigarettes. Vivian knew better. She was already making plans, they just required her to play her part.

“Alright, I got what I need, Sir. I appreciate you letting me get my things.”

“Of course, Paladin. Being on restrictions is never fun but at least this is only until you heal. It’s not as uncertain as Paladin Brandis, so please, just have patience.”

“Yeah, patience…”

As he relocked her door, Captain Kells glanced at Vivian with a final nod before turning around and climbing up the ladder to the command room.

Vivian didn’t know what her next move should be. She had the idea to start a distraction fire with the cigarette in hopes of hopping into a suit of Power Armor and blending in with the other guards. She could unlock her door and get the rest of her shit but she stilled needed her Pip-Boy.

Not only did it have a pretty comprehensive list of notes she had transcribed into the damn thing but there was always that holotape she kept in it, even when it made it take longer to listen to knew ones on the run. Aside from the Memory Den, and Vivian wasn’t all too sure about going there for that a third time, that holotape was all she had left to hear Nate’s voice.

Maybe patience was the key.

Either way, Vivian needed to find the perfect spot to set a fire that would get everyone away from the power armor for a few minutes. Whether it was today or a week from now, she was getting off the damn ship.

As she headed towards the shower room by the end of main deck, Vivian reminded herself that her people knew exactly where she was and what she was doing. Only so long could go by without them getting worried and they would go trying to find her. That much, she was sure of.

But she wasn’t entirely sure what game the Elder was playing at. Maybe the guards were watching her a bit more but no one was eyeing her like a traitor. Had he really just made up some crack pot story about an injury?

No matter. She was a resilient little bitch in most aspects and she would outmaneuver this and gain the upper hand. There was no other option. These people were not going to die because of their Elder.

She hoped.

Vivian made it to the shower room without any incident, thankful it was empty. As she stripped out of the ripped uniform, she caught her reflection in the mirror, noticing dark bruises around her neck. “Bastard,” she muttered before grabbing the other suit.

Once fully dressed, marks thankfully covered by the uniform, Vivian felt a little better. It wasn’t much, but at the very least no one else could see the array of black and blue.

Now onto her plans. Stepping out the washroom, she looked around giving an overly sarcastic smirk and wave to another power armored guard facing her direction. Casually strolling by an empty workbench, Vivian slid a screwdriver off the surface and into her sleeve. It was a weapon if it came down to to that and the last piece needed to pick any locks.

Cold eyes shot back to Maxson’s door. As much as she really didn’t want to go back in their willingly, she needed her Pip-Boy. She just hoped he didn’t have it on hand.

The Paladin took her time making her way back to the front, waiting for the guard by the ladder to move before she slipped in and closed the door to Maxson’s room.

It was empty, much to Vivian’s relief. She was instantly at the locked containers to her left, setting the bobby-pin box on the floor as she meticulously started clicked each open. None of the ammo boxes or drawers from the stand had her Pip-Boy so she turned to the shelves and drawers behind her and still found nothing. Frustrated she stood, her gaze settling on his desk.

If it wasn’t there then it was on him.

Vivian was over there in a heartbeat, but the only lock was harder than the others and she snapped her pin on the first try. “Dammit,” She tried again and had it nearly done when it snapped again. “Fuck!” Taking a deep breath, she tried again, a sigh of relief when she heard the tale tell ‘click’ that said she had unlocked it. Though, before she could open the drawer, a deep voice filled the room that froze her in the spot.

“Now what do you think you’re doing, Paladin?”

“Elder,” she replied coolly, turning to look at him.


	5. Five

.

.

.

.

.

The door slammed shut behind Arthur, the sound reverberating through a moment of silence. There was something predatory in his eyes as he regarded her disrespectful tone. “You will answer me when I talk to you.” He ordered, stepping in towards the table.

Vivian was standing with her back to the Elder’s desk, her hands clenching and unclenching into fists. “You know exactly what I’m doing.”

He stepped in closer, eyes flashing. “Stealing from your Elder when I’ve already been merciful enough?”

She scoffed, a look of incredulity plainly written on the Paladin’s face. “ _You_ stole from _me_ , you son of a bitch, and I intend on getting it back.”

“Like you are in any position to try and demand a single thing from me?” Arthur moved in closer still, now within arms reach. He was already getting hard, Vivian looked like she was ready to fight him and he was almost excited to see the fire back in her eyes; Maxson didn’t want her broken, she was too valuable to have her soul wiped out. No, she just needed to be loyal to him and him alone.

“I have very little left to lose, _Elder_. Dignity is beneath me. It has been ever since I watched my life burn two hundred fucking years ago.” Vivian stepped in and raised her head, ice cold animosity clear in her glare. “I will do whatever I find necessary to make sure me and my own come out on top in this shithole of a world. This,” Vivian gestured to his room with a tilt of her head in a haughty tone. “Is just another minor inconvenience.”

Arthur lurched forward with a growl, grabbing Vivian up by her throat. “A ‘minor inconvenience’? You’re never getting off this damn ship. Not until your dead.”

Vivian gritted through her teeth, seemingly letting her body fall limp. “Try me,” she hissed, raising her arm quickly and stabbing the screwdriver she had hidden as deep as she could into Maxson’s upper chest.

“Little bitch!” he snarled, turning and tossing her into the center table.

Vivian went down _hard_ , slamming her back into the surface and everything on it before the table fell onto it’s side, knocking her into the chair before she hit the floor, nearly unmoving.

Arthur took a second to look at the tool stuck in his chest before ripping it out. It was just below his collarbone, and the bleeding didn’t seem bad. He was a little thankful she didn’t hit anything important but was irritated that she managed to hit where his coat wasn’t covering. It pissed him off enough that she had the audacity to even attack him.

Seething as he stormed over to Vivian gasping on the floor, he stood over her. Glass plates, shot glasses and alcohol bottles were shattered around and underneath her, everything else was strewn about with the chair and table on their sides. She was arched in a pain-filled attempted to roll out of the glass, but she was too slow.

Arthur dragged Vivian off of the floor with his fingers wrapped around her throat, whipping her behind him and onto his bed. “Did you really think that was enough to stop me? That was _nothing_ ,” he growled, flipping a knife out before advancing.

Vivian caught her breath and tried to sit up but Arthur was there, blade pressed against the carotid artery, forcing her back down. With her jaw locked, she glared back into his vicious stare, completely still.

“You have only succeeded in making your life a living hell.” Arthur used his free hand to grab the upper part of her uniform and swiftly sliced through the fabric, ripping down the suit to tear it in half.

As soon as the knife was away from her, Vivian kicked and pushed at the Elder, doing whatever she could to get away. “I won’t let you, dammit!”

But he was already past the point of pissed and didn’t hesitate to dig the edge of the blade into the curve of her breast. Vivian stilled when she felt it cut skin, the cold, apathetic look in Maxson’s eyes unsettling her. “You are nothing now. A simple toy. ‘ _You won’t let me_ ’?” Arthur laughed, deep and brash.

Keeping the knife digging into her chest, he shifted, slowly pulling out a 10mm with his other hand and pressed the barrel to her head. Finally, fear flashed through Vivian’s pale eyes.

“Take everything off. Now.” Arthur’s tone was low and heated as he moved off of Vivian so he stood next to her, keeping the gun pressed against the side of her skull.

“What?” She swallowed, flickering a panicked gaze around the room as if she were trying to find a way out.

“Don’t play coy with me. Take off your fucking clothes.” Arthur ordered.

Vivian shivered and closed her eyes, shaking her head mutely in response. But she wasn’t going to be allowed a choice.

“Look at me. _Look at me_!” Maxson snarled, pressing the gun harder into her temple. Vivian snapped her gaze up to his, hers full of loathing and resentment. “You’re going to learn how to listen, Paladin. One way or another. Now take it off.”

Vivian clenched her jaw and made sure he saw how much she despised him as she stood and let shaky hands slide another ruined Brotherhood uniform down her body. She didn’t bother keeping herself covered after dropping the scrap of cloth, already looking resigned to her fate.

Maxson drank in the sight hungrily, keeping his gun trained on her as she moved. The marks from last night stood out, more proof, in his mind, that she was his. “Good girl. Now stay.”

Vivian curled her lip in a silent sneer but obliged, staring straight at the floor with her jaw locked.

Keeping the gun trained on his troublesome toy, Arthur grabbed the handcuffs from last night. He glowered at her, “Give me your hands. Now.”

She shot daggers at him as she lifted two white-knuckled fists and let them get chain them together. He could see it in her eyes how much she loathed him. It had to tell himself that it didn’t matter- that she brought it on herself.

With Vivian handcuffed, her turned and settled in the center of the couch next to his bed. The 10mm stayed on her as he used his free hand to undo the lower portion of his uniform. Erection aching and free, Maxson motioned Vivian closer with his gun as she lazily stroked himself. “Now you’re going to slide yourself onto my dick and ride me like a good little pet.”

Vivian almost couldn't comprehend the Elder’s words. He had to have known what he was demanding of her and she hated him all the more for it. She stood there, looking at the Elder in obvious stupefaction.

“Don’t make me tell you again,” Maxson snapped a warning as he raised the pistol. “Get over here.”

With her eyes on the gun and heart beating through her chest, Vivian made two small steps forward and hesitated once she was within his reach. She couldn’t run and even if she got away, all the Elder needed to do was say the word and every soldier on the Prydwen was after her. But what he wanted all but proved she was at his whim. “Don’t think this means you’ve won.” She hissed, standing still.

Arthur smirked, leaning forward and pulling Vivian towards him by the handcuffs. Making a sound of protest, she tried to yank back but it only resulted in her nearly falling forward. She caught herself at the last second, strong legs the only thing keeping her barely standing over him.

But Maxson still had the cuffs in his hand, keeping her bent and head leveled with his and didn’t look like he was about to let go. There was a certain malice in his eyes as he stared her down, a dark promise of retaliation that had her heart beating like a drum. “I’m losing my patience.” His voice slithered around her.

Vivian had to close her eyes to keep tears from forming; she was hurting almost everywhere and had no other cards left to play. The only time she had felt more helpless was when she watched her husband die. Yet Kellogg never made her hate herself. He never made her own body want to betray her. Maxson seemed to know just what to do to get what he wanted. Blinking up at the ceiling above them, she slid shaky leg on either side of Arthur, unable to bring herself to go further. It wasn’t right. _Not like this_.

With a short, low noise of annoyance, Arthur tossed the gun next to him and grabbed her hip with one hand and roughly brought her down onto him, his groan of relief meshing with Vivian's sharp, distraught moan. He made sure every inch was buried deep in her core before he started pounding into her, “You’re going to fuck me until you come. You don't, I won’t stop.” He brought her arms behind his head, making sure their bodies were tight against each other as he rolled her hips on his every thrust.

And he held her like that, driving into the ‘renowned’ General like she was nothing. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out, still unable to prevent muffled noises from escaping. Each stroke was a tantalizing kind of pain she tried to desperately ignore, but Maxson wasn't slowing down. His nails dug into her sides the harder he brought her down, Vivian arching back on instinct.

“I feel how wet you're getting. You're going to fuck me, you little whore. Fuck me and scream my name.” He panted and growled before flicking his tongue out and catching a swaying breast, nipping into the sensitive flesh as he kept his harsh pace.

Vivian had to keep herself from crying out at the sensations. He shouldn't have been able to tear down the last bit of her will to fight. It wasn’t fair with how quickly he turned her own body against her, she was always in control. Always. “I fucking hate you." She spat in a breathy moan.

Arthur made a sharp, guttural noise and brought his mouth up to her neck, biting down hard. “You better start fucking or you’re really going to hate me.” He threatened through his teeth before letting go, not missing a beat as he drove into Vivian.

She let out a cry that sounded more like a sob, anguished eyes trained on the ceiling as she gave in. Letting her body take over, Vivian started to grind back against Maxson’s thrusts, struggling to keep up with his harsh pace.

“That’s right you fucking bitch. Now look at me.” He demanded, low and raspy.

Crystalline eyes blinked down to meet his, despising the dark and twisted look of possession and triumph Arthur had and how it affected her.

“Good girl,” she could feel his chest rumble as he spoke and her body flushed.

But even with compliancy, he was rough; slamming her down as she rocked, yanking her hair back to bite and mark up her throat and breasts. He ravaged her and she let him, the shame as unbearable as the pleasure. It was sick at how easily he managed to get her off. It was wrong to ride him like she did, to respond to his touch and moan- yet here she was, a pathetic, little whore.

Vivian was dangerously close and Arthur could tell. Her own body gave her away with how she was panting and whimpering as they moved together. Maxson pressed her close enough to be able to whisper huskily in her ear, “That’s right, pet, come for me. You know what to do.”

A soft whine broke through her lips as her eyes glazed over. She was taken by a rush of heat, tossing her head back in a breathless whimper. “ _Arthur_ , Arthur- oh, God.” She rolled her hips, riding out the shockwaves of pleasure.

Maxson came inside of her with a broken roar, burying himself deep inside of Vivian as he finished, claiming her mouth in a rough display of possession.

She was too lost in the sensations to fight him, opening her mouth before realizing she was kissing him back. She tried to pull back but Arthur had a hand at the back of her head, a dominate growl his response as he slowly ground his hips against hers.

When he finally pulled back and stilled, something dark swirled in his blue depths as he took in her breathless sight. Arthur jerked up abruptly, taking Vivian with him, her arms still caught around his neck. She was entrapped in that burning gaze again, flushed against his chest. For a moment she could only blinked up, wide-eyed and tormented. He swung her arms easily over his head, holding a wrist in a vice-like grip as he unlocked the cuff and dragged her to the end of his bed, snapping it around the metal railing.

Something menacing flashed through Maxson as he readjusted himself and grabbed his gun, staring down at Vivian biliously. “You aren’t leaving me.” He gave her a final once over before turning to the door. Arthur paused after he unlocked it, not looking back. “Don’t ever think you’ll really get away from me.”

Vivian didn’t watch him leave, shutting her eyes when the door slammed close and locked. It was all too much; she was out of moves. She didn’t get up from the floor, not that she could, letting her head fall back against the mattress. The only other times she had cried was when she had first woken up and every damn time she had to relive it. But she let the tears fall now, the second time she truly felt this dejected. “I’m sorry, Nate. I tried.”

And she stayed like that, wallowing in pity and self hate until her head hurt from crying. Vivian felt like a damn whore, naked and chained to the Elder’s bed, slick with his seed. There wasn’t anything she could think to do, so in the end he still fucking won. A pre-war broodmare.

Dead eyes looked around the room, almost passing over a small box on the floor across the room. A deadpan smirk fell upon her lips. She couldn't be done trying yet. She had triple the amount of men he had and could set fire to sky if she wanted. He was lucky he was the only one she wanted to suffer. Vivian just needed to bide her time. Besides, her men will come knocking on their own. It was far from over.


	6. Six

.

.

.

.

.

Arthur had been pacing his room in the Command Deck for at least a half an hour trying to decide on his next move. Vivian wasn’t going to stop trying to leave him, that much was certain, and he just simply wouldn’t allow that.

But that look in her eyes kept haunting him, kept reminding him that this wasn’t anything real. The disgust, the loathing, the contempt- it did nothing but get under his skin and swirl his mind in doubt. He wanted her, but not like this.

While the need for her came alive the moment she sauntered onto his deck, Maxson had wanted her to come to him. Locking her up was far from his ideal scenario; such a proud warrior shouldn’t be in chains but at his side.

But he could bet that even now Vivian was trying to get out and would keep trying to get away. And he didn’t doubt for a second that she would, it just mattered on when she could. So he needed to be prepared.

That Pip-Boy had a lot of information on it Maxson needed if he wanted to be ahead of Vivian, but hacking into unknown technology wasn’t his strong suit. He needed someone trusting enough to get it off the little personal computer.

Proctor Ingram could do it but if anything in the Pip-Boy incriminated Paladin Vaduva, she’d find it suspicious to keep it a secret, especially with how harshly he reacted towards Danse. Someone so by the book couldn’t be expected to follow orders that went against that.

A slow smirk spread across his face as he thought. Dr. Li trusted Vivian and wasn't so heavily tied to Brotherhood values. She wouldn’t catch infractions like Ingram would and even if she did, Li always had followed her own code. She wouldn’t out someone just because their code obliged them to. Not if she needed them or was close to them in any way. Her history has already proven that.

He called for her immediately, already knowing exactly what he was going to say.

Of course the Doctor took her time getting up to the ship, another thirty or so minutes had passed before he heard her voice striking out at him.

“Elder. You know I am very busy woman right? Liberty Prime still has a lot of malfunctions and only so many of your ‘scientists’ know what they’re doing.”

“Dr. Li. Always pleasant.” Maxson said reserved and her impatient expression tightened. He gestured for them to step further as he spoke. “This is a private assignment. Anything we discuss stays between us, understood?”

The Doctor seemed slightly off put. “Yes, I suppose.”

Arthur spoke lower, making sure he kept an eye on who was passing the doorway. “Paladin Vaduva has been more or less working under cover for me and has been inscribing what she could in her Pip-Boy. You’re the only on with an outside influence enough for us to trust to get any information you can get off of her device without exposing her.”

Dr. Li paused for a moment, arms crossed with a serious look as if she were contemplating his words. “Very well.” She finally said nodding. “This should be simple enough. But please try to keep my work to more… important things. A _scribe_ could do this.”

Maxson assessed her for a second before turning and unlocking a table in the corner, pulling the Pip-Boy out of a drawer. “Remember, keep this between us. No one else in the Brotherhood needs to know about any of this information. It comes directly back to me.”

“Yes, _yes_. I understand. Now can I get back to work? This will get done before the day is out but I have pressing matters to get to.” Li was more than done with the conversation and made it more than known.

With a sigh, the Elder waved her off in a dismissal. “That was all I had for you, Doctor. Don’t think I don’t value your work with us. The Brotherhood has learned to expect great things from you.”

Dr. Li huffed, a taut-lipped frown on her face. “I’ve learned to expect certain things from the Brotherhood. I hope you’ll prove me wrong, Elder. You were a good kid.” She quickly stepped away with a tight grip on the Pip-Boy.

Maxson waited until after she was out of the Command Deck before he started pacing again. He was too restless to wait for answers; there was just something about Vivian that managed to constantly do that to him.

He was about to go to her when Lancer Captain Kells strolled into his command room with a slightly concerned expression. “Elder. I apologize to report that no one has seen Paladin Vaduva for about an hour.”

Arthur stopped for half of a second before casually responding. “That’s my fault, Captain. I forgot to tell you that Paladin Vaduva is currently handcuffed to my latrine for attempting to take my master key. I was actually about to check on her.”

Kells awkwardly paused, adjusting his hat. “Well, alright then, Sir. Uh, I’ll let someone know to watch the door.”

“Very well.”

Without a further response from the Elder, Captain Kells nodded and made his way back to his level of the Command Deck.

Alone again and already anxious enough to return to his feisty ward, Arthur hurried to descend to the ladder that led to the rest of the ship. He had the feeling that she was already out the damn handcuffs and was ready to strike back the moment he opened the door.

He paused as he put the key in door, keeping a mental note of the power armored guard standing between his room and the Paladin’s before turning the knob. Maxson stepped in and closed the door in one fluid motion, taking a quick glance around the still disarrayed room for Vivian when his eyes fell on her small form still locked to his bed.

She was asleep, still naked and huddled almost in a fetal position at the foot of his bed, one arm still cuffed to the railing with the other draped over her legs. Her head had appeared to have fallen back against the mattress, letting him fully see the black and blue imprints that meshed with blotchy red to form a patchwork necklace across her throat and shoulders.

Shame hit Arthur hard and he had to look away. For everything that had stuck in his mind, he didn’t recall leaving her in such a state. Reminding himself of her treachery didn’t salve the wretched feeling he had seeing Vivian like that, knowing that it was his own selfishness that did it.

He walked up to her with a somber gaze, softly grabbing her wrist to unlock it but ended up startling the sleeping woman.

Almost instantaneously, Vivian flinched away from him with a short gasp, her pale blue eyes flickering up in fear before hardening to contempt. They stared at one another for a few seconds in silence before she locked her jaw and shut her eyes.

Maxson’s expression tightened as he unlocked the cuff that was latched to the bed and lightly tugged on the metal to make her stand. Part of him hated himself for how she tensed and clenched her fists before stretching out her legs and rising, gaze firmly on the ground. The other part was fiercely telling himself that she was traitor that only wanted to fight him at every turn.

But even still, he pulled her to the shower, making sure they avoided the shattered glass on the floor. He clipped the handcuff to the bar along the wall under the showerhead. She still didn’t look at him, body rigid and shivering. “Clean yourself up, Vivian.” Arthur said while offering a bar of soap. When she didn’t move he sighed and grabbed her hand, making her take it. “Dammit, Vivian, I didn’t want it to be like this. You’re actions brought this on.”

Fire came alive once again as she spat back, glaring into the Elder’s darker eyes. “’ _My_ actions’? I have been trying to save everyone from the goddamn start! I could have let them all burn this fucking ship to the fucking ground but I didn’t! I should have but I didn’t because I had some stupid fucking idea to help everyone in this godforsaken wasteland and you just want to fuck it all up.”

He turned to her aggressively. “I’m not letting you jeopardized everything I have done for the Brotherhood! Aiding the enemy will never be bringing the Brotherhood to victory! I don’t care about the lies the Institute have fed you.” Arthur grabbed her roughly by the chin and stared her down. “I will do whatever it takes to make you loyal to me alone.” And then he was crushing her mouth with his, tasting her lips before she could rile him up further.

She struggled against him for a second before exhaling a defeated sigh and simply became unresponsive.

Maxson let her go as abruptly as he grabbed her, turning to stand one of his center chairs within her reach and tossed a towel on it. “Just shower, Paladin. Don’t fight me.” He turned away from her harsh glare, despising what it meant. “I’ll be back with another uniform. Listen for once. It’ll benefit you.”

Without a final glance he walked out and locked the door behind him, needing to pause outside to take a deep breath to calm himself. That woman got to him when she shouldn’t have. He was the damn Elder and she made him lose his control in an instant.

But that was going to get him nothing but grief if he didn’t get it contained soon.


	7. Seven

*I have no plans to end this any time soon so updates will come, just sporadically. Bear with me, I procrastinate haha

.

.

.

.

.

Vivian stared at the bar of soap sardonically, unsure of the Elder’s aim, yet she couldn’t deny the need for a shower. However, it wasn’t going to take long for him to get back and she wanted that towel around her before he had a chance to grab her while she was wet.

Not that it mattered. Not to him.

Either way it went, a shower would help sooth her aching muscles and she knew it got hotter than the communal showers which made it a the more alluring. So she turned it on, happily steaming up the room as she lathered up the soap with her free hand. Parts of her were tender to the touch but, with more bruises and bite marks than last night, not to mention getting thrown into a table, she wasn’t surprised.

But the red and blue on her skin left a twisted feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was only a slim chance she could get out of this situation on her own and that relied solely on her waiting for the right moment.

Which meant subjugating her body to more of the Elder’s advancements.

Vivian let her head drop as she clutched her hand to her chest. She wasn’t sure how long she could take it and if she ended up pregnant… God, she wouldn’t know what to do.

As if thinking of the devil, Maxson walked in with a bundle in hand, locking the door behind him. His eyes were on her the instant after and Vivian couldn’t help but instinctively attempt to hide. His burning gaze trailed over Vivian’s curves as he moved closer to her. Her heart sped up as she shifted away towards the wall, water still hitting her.

He said nothing as he got closer, which only made it all the more nerve wracking for Vivian to be chained to the wall, naked and dripping. When the Elder got within arms reach, he stood there, nostrils flaring with possession simmering in his gaze.

Vivian felt like a deer in headlights staring wide-eyed into his intensity as she flattened herself against the bar that kept her trapped, the water still splashing over the front of her body.

For a long minute, they did nothing but glare at one another, though she was sure he could see the fear behind her animosity.

Maxson finally turned away, tossing the pile of clothes on the nearby chair and stepped over to the center table, leaning forward on it so his back remained to her. “Finish your shower and get dressed. If you play by my rules, things will go by smoothly. You’re getting another chance to still have a life here. Don’t push me any further, Vivian. It doesn’t have to be like this.”

She scoffed and willed herself to be quiet as she turned off the shower and hastily grabbed for the towel, ready to cover herself before realizing Maxson hadn’t turned to face her yet.

“You can think I’m lying all you want, Vivian.” He slammed his fist down onto the table and dipped his head. “This is not how I wanted things.”

“You can blame me all you want, _Elder_ , but things got this way because of you.” Vivian replied coolly, patting herself dry. “All I wanted was peace but men need their war, don’t they?”

Maxson shoved the table away and snapped around looking ready to pounce. “If you didn’t commit treason this would have never happened! But enough!” He composed himself with a frustrated sigh. “Now just. Get. Dressed.”

Still clutching the towel over her front side, Vivian laughed humorlessly. “What’s the point, Arthur? You’re just going to rip it off again and leave me hooked to your goddamn bed.”

With a short growl, he was on her, yanking the towel from her hand and pushing her into the wall. He cupped her jaw to expose her throat and raked his teeth along the skin. “Because you are mine.” He had her handcuffed arm bent behind her, trapped with the chains while his body kept her other arm locked against her frame. “Only I get to see you like this.”

Vivian let out a squeal of a whimper, instinctively arching away from his teeth but it only opened her up more to his advances.

He forced her head back down and roughly pressed his mouth on hers, not caring that she struggled. He pulled back, tracing his thumb across her lips as he stared down at her possessively. “My future wife will have some dignity among my men. Despite the truth.” He let her go, still aggressive as he stepped away.

“The truth?” Vivian said, voice cracking from nerves. “The truth is that you’re a goddamn coward and rapist. What a _dignified_ man. I should be so humbled.”

“Dammit woman!” Maxson snarled, looking ready to strike when he snapped back to her. “Enough. Get the fucking uniform on before I change my mind.”

Vivian locked her jaw but said nothing, a shaky hand grabbing the suit from the chair and gingerly pulling the cloth over what she could, ignore the Elder’s burning gaze.

When all that was left was her handcuffed arm, he moved in closer, keys in hand. “Give me one more reason, Vivian, and I’ll swear to you, you’ll never see anything but this room.”

She gritted her teeth as grabbed her cuffed wrist, hating how close he purposely got. He made sure to back her into the wall before removing the metal from her completely.

And of course he didn’t move away, blue eyes dark yet almost searching for something in hers. “Kiss me. _Now_.” His voice was low, demanding.

Vivian inhaled, heart beating like a drum as she tensed at his command. What really were her options though? Either way the Elder would still get what he wanted and she didn’t have the energy for another fight. She hurt enough as it was.

“ _Vivian_ ,” he said the name as warning, sending a shiver down her spine. His voice still managed to fuck with her and it wasn’t right. Not after everything he had done.

With a locked jaw and hands in a tight fist, she stepped into him. Maxson grabbed her at the waist and pulled her against body, making her hesitate even more before shutting her eyes and tipping her head back.

“No.” The word was growl. “You will look at me.”

She hissed out a breath of air and shot her pale blue eyes up, resentment clear as day. Vivian closed the gap between them, trying to ignore the short groan of approval he gave her as she lightly pressed her lips to his.

But Maxson didn’t let her get away with just that, hand immediately grasping the back of her head as his tongue parted her lips, exploring her mouth in a display of possession.

Vivian gasped, struggling for a second before accepting it and falling still.

“You’re still not listening,” he hissed, nipping at her lower lip. “Now kiss me!”

A short sob of defeat escaped as he reclaimed her mouth, and with no other choice, Vivian kissed him back, pouring as much of the anguish she felt in her heart into it. They were in that sick embrace for a long minute, forcing Vivian to ignore the way her body wanted to respond to his.

When he pulled back, his eyes were closed and head turned away, unmoving as he spoke. “Don’t cause me anymore trouble Vivian. This is your last chance for some sort of freedom. Don’t test me.”

She was breathing heavy, limbs still shaking ever so slightly as she shook her head. “Because _I’m_ the one causing trouble _you_. Right.”

He flashed a deathly glare towards her but made no movements. “Just keep in mind how fast they turned on your pet synth. It will be far worse for you.” Exhaling sharply, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

But this time, he kept it unlocked.

Mentally drained, Vivian dropped herself in the chair by the shower, head in her hands as she tried to think of a next move that wouldn’t result in her being locked back up in here.

Her Pip-Boy was still missing and she still... Almost instantly she stood back up, remembering the small box of bobby-pins Maxson forgot about when he tossed her through the table.

The box was still where she left it, and Vivian stuffed what she could in a small pocked in her uniform and grabbed a screwdriver from a pile of tools on the Elder’s tall shelf. With satisfied smirk, Vivian went right back to his desk and went to work with the drawer again. But to her dismay, it was only folders filled with documents, charts, and maps that at a glance couldn’t help her with shit.

Falling back onto her rear, Vivian sighed, frustrated with everything at this point. He had her damn Pip-Boy and there was little chance she could get it back now. Playing by his rules meant giving too much of herself up but there just wasn’t enough cards in her hand to avoid it. That bastard knew how to get what he wanted.

Narrowing her gaze at the drawer, Vivian grabbed the pile of folders and thumbed through the tabs. She was a little dismayed to see files on both the Minutemen and Railroad and took them from the stack, the leader in her needing to know what he had written about her people.

With her mind focused on more important matters, she situated herself, hiding the screwdriver in the left boot while looking around the room for a way to sneak the folders out. Vivian chuckled to herself when she remembered that he had several Guns and Bullet magazines in the drawers of his shelf. She hid the files in the middle of the pile of magazines, figuring that even gave her a cover for why she was reading in the first place.

Finally ready to leave his godforsaken room, Vivian stepped out into the hall, instantly noticing the power armored guard stationed right in between the Elder’s room and her room.

“Causing more trouble, Paladin?” the guard mused.

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, don’t you wish. For your information, I’m going to read the Elder’s collection of Guns and Bullets.” Holding up the stack, she showed the guard the name. “I’ll be down in the pathetic excuse for a rec room, if _reading_ causes to much trouble for you.”

Vivian didn’t wait for a response, instead, just sauntered off down the hall as best as she could, ignoring the way her body ached as she moved. No one else bothered her as she made her way down the flight of steps that led to a shoddy space with chairs and a computer the crew used to blow off steam.

It was always empty during the day, so it was the perfect place to read the reports without too much interruption.

She sat in the nearest chair, keeping a few magazines on her lap as she opened the Minutemen file.

There wasn’t anything too serious or harmful to her men written down; the first page even labeled her militia as a neutral ally. They had small profiles on her and other notable members of her group, as well as a map of all known locations tied to the Minutemen.

What came as a surprise to Vivian was the fact that Maxson had her station monitored with a vertibird on standby for areal assist. He certainly didn’t seem like the kind of man that would care about protecting civilians with no ties to the Brotherhood.

Content with the content of the first file, Vivian set it aside and opened the folder labeled for the Railroad. With a frown, she glanced over the summary page, in bold letters, ‘ENEMY OF THE BROTHERHOOD’ stood out amongst the rest. “…can interfere with primary mission… aiding synths… attacking Brotherhood scouting parties…”

Her gut twisted as she read that a raid was planned on their HQ, with Paladin Vaduva as mission leader. They wanted her to kill all members of the Railroad, leading a squad to slaughter those inside while two others swarm all exits.

Flipping through the folder, dread kicked in as she realized they knew exactly where HQ and several outposts were at and knew of every single bigwig that held the group together, except for her. The Brotherhood was even responsible for the end of a couple safe houses Desdemona thought was done by raiders.

“All of this needless bloodshed…” She let the folder fall shut and closed her eyes, needing a minute to process what she had read.

The Railroad needed to know they were on thin ice, she needed to get them out of the church and someplace safe, somewhere she already had set up and protected. Everyone was going to be sitting ducks if she couldn’t get off the damn Prydwen.

Replacing the folders in the mix of magazines, Vivian tried to come up with some sort of plan but without power armor or a vertibird, she was stuck in the air.

A shiver went through the pale haired woman as she exhaled. Vivian needed the Elder’s trust and there was only one road for her to take to get it.


End file.
